ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Brian Church
| birth_place = Aurora, Colorado | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Denver, Colorado | family = Mark Jaron (father) Savannah Jaron (mother, deceased) Cameron Jaron (brother) Jennifer "J.J." Jaron (sister) Clara McKnight (spouse, m. 2009; div. 2010) Johanna Willis (spouse, m. 2012) Brian Jaron Jr. (son) Savannah Jaron (daughter) Kyle Jaron (son) | billed = Aurora, Colorado | trainer = CROATOAN Emil Goldwyn Aldrik Goldwyn Kevin Blaine | website= | debut = April 2007 | retired = November 2010 }}Brian Church is a retired professional e-wrestler best known for his time in iSIS Pro Wrestling, The Crossfire X-periment, and Universal Wrestling Association. He is also known for being a 36-time world champion and a legend of the industry. Early Life Brian Jaron was born in Aurora, Colorado on December 12th, 1984. From a very young age, Jaron was a fan of many sports, such as basketball, football, hockey, and professional wrestling. In high school, he ran the 200 meter and 100 meter on the Track team and he played four years of Varsity football. He went to college at the University of Colorado at Boulder, graduating with a degree in Exercise Science and Philosophy with a double minor in Religion and English. Professional Wrestling Career Ohio Valley Wrestling (Early 2007) Getting His Start Brian Church debuted in OVW as a rising star, gaining popularity from his film during college. In OVW, while not truly becoming too notable of a name in the promotion, he garnered a following outside, which led to more recognition in the independent wrestling world. Side jobs like Devine Championship Wrestling helped promote his name, and hopefully would send him into the bigger indy promotions, or maybe even a main stream one. This would prove to be accurate, as he was eventually signed to a contract by Sin City Wrestling, a promotion where he was looked at as the young-gun, a rookie if you will. Sin City Wrestling and International Wrestling Association (2007) Debut and Ascension He debuted against Leatherface, a competitor to say the least. In a surprisingly close contest, he fell to Leatherface after being brutally slammed to the canvas from the top rope. He wouldn't have too much success in SCW, and when he was offered to compete in two promotions simultaneously, the other being International Wrestling Association, he was quick to jump into this. The hectic road hours and training made success in either difficult, but he eventually hit his stride, having three consecutive wins in each. Finally, the two promotions merged to form the Universal Wrestling Federation, or UWF. Universal Wrestling Federation (2007) Lack of Success His mild success was hampered by a sprained elbow that he never got full medical attention for, which was continually used against him in the ring. Soon, UWF closed its doors after its ratings plummeted. Never giving up hope, he eventually found employment in Extreme Evolution Wrestling, EEW. Extreme Evolution Wrestling (2007) King of the Mountain and World Champion In EEW, Brian quickly surpassed any and every expectation, going seven consecutive matches without losing, the seventh being the King of the Mountain match at the PPV, where he won his first world title, the EEW Championship! The five other competitors in the match were looked at as legends in the business, and this match seemed to be a passing of the torch of sorts. He would hold the belt for one month, before losing it to Sabre, one of the competitors in the King of the Mountain match. Shortly after losing the title, his contract would expire. Sin City Wrestling/Pro Wrestling Association/Universal Wrestling Federation (2007) Return and Conflict Soon after his EEW contract expiring, Sin City Wrestling re-opened. After a few weeks of SCW attempting to recruit Brian back, he eventually signed a contract. Mere days after this, SCW became Pro Wrestling Association, PWA. In PWA, management never truly supported him, and he eventually quit, something he's not known for. He would go on to return to the indy scene for a brief stint, before PWA management split, and SCW resurfaced a third time. After a few weeks of inconsistent competition, SCW once more became UWF, where Church became known for his ability to continually test his body in hellacious contests, such as the Survivalism Match. The match, fought within a cage, was first contested by Brian Church and Matthew Borne, which Church lost. Never doing anything to noteworthy, Brian wouldn't mind when UWF reverted back to Sin City Wrestling. SCW seemed to have horrid luck, as it would close in early January, two nights after Brian defeated Michael Irvine in a bloody "Do or Die" contest. Church of the Reformed (2008-09) Sin City Wrestling and International Wrestling Association (2008) Very quickly, Brian formed alliances with men across the globe in different promotions. If one thought his scheduling was hectic when doubling up SCW and IWA, you would be crying at his year-long ordeal. In the course of this year and a half, Church would go on to compete against some of the world's best, winning world title after world title after world title. However, even after surpassing Michael Stephens record of twenty-four world titles by four, Brian seemed not to command the respect he thought he deserved. When he aligned with Ryan Black and Evan Staab, his Church of the Reformed was unstoppable. Valiant Wrestling Society (2009) In VWS, he would turn on Black and Staab, and send Evan to the hospital with internal bleeding, among other injuries. Soon enough, he would align with one Zakk Angel to form ZENITH, another potentially unstoppable alliance. However, in spring of 2009, Church would suffer a broken wrist, forcing him to miss two months of competition. It would have been longer, but rigorous rehabilitation made it easier for him to return to competition. Universal Wrestling Association (2009) The New Age Plague In the winter of 2009, Brian returned to competition in Universal Wrestling Association, where he would align with a former EEW competitor in Kevin Blaine. A man who would turn out to be one of Brian's closest friends in Chris Christ would also align with them, along with eventually James McKay. With swift malice, the stable would win themselves pretty much every single title UWA had to offer, and completely controlled the promotion, even involving themselves in making owner Eric Bartman's life a living hell. As a member of the New Age Plague, the faction's name, Brian would begin to wear a mask, which he used as an analogy to the inner darkness of people, to the method of their madness. New Age Plague would disband when Blaine turned on the rest of the faction, leading to the competition between Church and Blaine in the first ever New Age Deathmatch, which Brian won narrowly. Hell Bound Wrestling (2009) Rescue is Possible While competing in UWA, he would sign with Hell Bound Wrestling, an upstart promotion in the south. He would defeat CM Keane in his debut, and then in the second ever New Age Deathmatch, he would defeat JC Paige after a front flip powerbomb from the top of the cage and an elevated variant of his finishing maneuver. Soon thereafter, he would align with former HBW Undisputed Champion Max Betancourt to form Rescue is Possible. The duo would reign over HBW, not losing solo or tag team competition for about a month and a half. Brian would go on to lose to Lotus Dragon and Nick Fuse in a three-way dance for the HBW Heavyweight Championship, when Church delivered a brainbuster off the top rope to Fuse, only to be thrown out of the ring by Lotus, who would cover Fuse for the win. When Max Betancourt went on hiatus, Church aligned with Owen Star, with whom he would defeat KOMODO and HBW Heavyweight Champion Lotus Dragon. Shortly after winning, he was attacked by future pupil in Kyle Cooper, who sent Church out of HBW. World Extreme Wrestling (2009) WEW Championship Pursuit Church would sign back with World Extreme Wrestling on the same day it returned. After injuring the face of the company, Daredevil, Church was suspended. When he returned from suspension, he fought for weeks to capture Ben Tremaine's WEW title, but failed to capture it in their final contest, a brutal ladder match. At the next PPV, Church lost to Sean Solid in a Hard Landings Contendership match after Solid cheated blatantly, but the referee made no call. This would prompt Church to attempt to injure everyone he faced, including Jack Clark, whom he gave a concussion to in the No Holds Barred match two weeks later. iSIS Pro Wrestling (2010) Third Championship Reign When WEW closed, iSIS Pro Wrestling opened for its third incarnation. It was open twice during Brian's period of year-long chaos. He captured the world title in both incarnations, and Brian looked for a threepeat. In the third incarnation of iSIS, Church was the first signed, along with long-time friend Chris Christ. The New Age Plague was formed once more, and Church won the iSIS World Heavyweight Championship for a third time in a ladder match with Owen Martinez and Jace King. Brian's kayfabe brother, Alex Church signed with iSIS in hopes of gaining the global recognition Brian had obtained. When Chris Christ was put on the shelf by Kyle Cooper, Alex aligned with Brian to reform the Church of the Reformed. After a brief feud with Cooper, The Dismembered Soul fell to the Unlimited Champion in Jace King, two weeks previous of his last match. Brian was then challenged to a No Holds Barred match by the rising star Tyler Reign, who beat him narrowly. Reign was then attacked by the Church of the Reformed, leaving him a bloody mess in the ring. iSIS Pro wrestling would unfortunately then fold for the third time. Xtreme Wrestling Alliance (2010) Elitists Brian Church would return to the company he'd been fired from in XWA, where he would defeat former teammate Max Betancourt. After a few weeks of impressive competition, he would be booked into the third ever New Age Deathmatch against Clyde Barton, a long-time facet of the XWA. In the match, both would be pushed to the limit, and Brian would eventually win, claiming the XWA Xtreme Championship along the way. However, after being involved in a backstage altercation, he was fired from the company for good. This would prompt a signing with Natural Elitist Wrestling, where he would align with Chris Christ, Tyler Reign, and JP Payne as the Vegas Mortality Rate. The faction would bring in the Professional Championship around the waist of Tyler Reign, but Brian would not win the title he strove for. Universal Wrestling Association (2010) Return and Revamped New Age Plague In 2010, UWA opened its doors once more, and Brian signed back with them. Unsurprisingly, James McKay and Chris Christ did the same. They would reform the New Age Plague, along with long-time rival Phoenix's girlfriend in Kailee Brooke. The New Age Plague would go on to literally win every single title in the promotion again, which lasted very well until Kevin Blaine returned. Church would win the UWA Universal Championship against his former mentor and friend in Blaine, which led to Blaine's leaving the company. This would be Church's thirty-sixth world title, which he had promised in his debut in 2007 to be his final one. The Plague soon added members in Johnny Light, Ken Green, and Jake Smith. The faction would be unmatched in talent, though Church would excommunicate Green and Smith after violent maneuvers were delivered to both. Light would lose a match to Zakk Night, who would replace Light on the NAP roster. Church continued his undefeated streak for quite some time, battling with Eric Bartman's Alleviation faction, which was designed to be the anti-plague if you will. Phoenix and Blake Starling headlined the faction, but both would be brutally assaulted on multiple occasions by the larger and more vicious New Age Plague. Retirement On the final night of the company's life, at the PPV, Church would defend his Universal Championship against Phoenix. After an hour-long match, Church would miss a spear, driving the top of his head into the metal ring post. Instantly, he would be concussed as well as compressing the vertebrae in his neck. However, this was discovered after the match, as immediately after the injury, he was German Suplexed twice in rapid succession, and then finished with a 450 splash, giving him his first loss in UWA as the leader of the New Age Plague. He would shake Phoenix's hand after the match, and raise his hand in victory. Staying true to his promise, Church retired on the spot, both because of his promise and because he was medically banned from ever competing again. Managing Premier Wrestling Federation (2017) During the first ever Premier Preliminary on August 6th, 2017, Brian Church made his first public appearance with the company, serving as the agent for Kai Stevens, who would compete the next Sunday in the main event of the first ever PWF PPV for the Premier Championship against Braun Strowman. In the match, he would remove the referee from the ring to prevent Stevens from being pinned, knocking the official unconscious. However, he'd then be Powerslammed by Strowman, allowing Stevens the opportunity to retrieve a chair and use it to secure himself the inaugural Premier Championship reign. It became public knowledge on August 14th that he'd signed a contract to serve as Stevens' manager. He led Stevens to an undefeated record in PWF before the company closed. Union Battleground (Early 2018) Church would accompany Kai Stevens in signing a lucrative contract with Union Battleground on February 13th, 2018. Stevens would go on to win three matches and lose one, with one victory coming over Global Wrestling Promotion World Heavyweight Champion Blake Archer, a victory Church had a hand in. Strong Style Wrestling and Omega Wrestling Alliance (2018) On June 16th, 2018, Church and Stevens signed contracts with Strong Style Wrestling and Omega Wrestling Alliance, though a contract negotiation snag saw Stevens's OWA debut delayed. In SSW, Church guided Stevens to an undefeated record, including wins over Jack Ryland, Jun Nobunaga, Shinati Mizarki, Belle Kingsley, and the Apparition. In OWA, Church led Stevens to a win over then OWA Spartan Champion Scotty Adams, though this was followed by a loss in a triple threat match to the Goose and Layne Kurobane. However, Stevens would then be booked to compete against OWA Heavyweight Champion Finnegan Wakefield. ALPHA Wrestling (2018) Brian Church accompanied Kai Stevens in signing a contract with ALPHA Wrestling in June of 2018. He then managed Stevens to eight points in the 2018 Gauntlet of Glory, with his only loss being to eventual runner-up Landon Mitchell. At Killer Instinct (2018), Church was attacked during his protégé's ALPHA Wrestling Spirit Championship Qualifier by the man who had retired him nearly a decade earlier, Phoenix. Church would join Stevens in his feud with Phoenix, eventually negotiating the match into a New Age Deathmatch to determine the next Number One Contender to the ALPHA World Heavyweight Championship. On the August 15th episode of ALPHA Wrestling, Church delivered a Powerbomb off the top rope through a table to Phoenix, one of his first offensive maneuvers since retiring. Church continued to manage Stevens throughout Kai's ALPHA Wrestling career, leading him to the longest ALPHA World Heavyweight Championship reign (and any title reign) in the company's history at 147 days. During Stevens's reign, Church introduced George Anton, Miles Taylor, and Hayley Webb alongside Kai as the newest members of the near decade-old faction New Age Plague. The stable went on to win the ALPHA World Tag Team Championship and the ALPHA Women's Championship at the same time, beginning at Break or Be Broken in early 2019. Shortly after Anton and Taylor lost their titles, Church turned on Kai Stevens at Fall of Kings, costing him the world title against Dante Payne by sending Kai flying off of a 20-foot ladder and through an announcing table. Church would continue to interfere in Kai's matches, usually attacking and brutalizing Stevens afterward. Moments before Stevens would have watched his rival Jairo Sterling, Jr. take first place from him in the B Block of the 2019 Gauntlet of Glory, Church attacked him and laid down a challenge. At Ascendance, Church wrestled his first match in eight years, six months, and six days, a singles match loss to Kai Stevens following Kai's Hadley's Hope finisher. It was revealed after the show that Church would be leaving ALPHA Wrestling on hiatus for the birth of his third child. Personal Life Jaron is of Canadian and British descent and is the middle child of Mark and Savannah Jaron. His older brother is named Cameron and his younger sister is named Jennifer, or JJ for short. His mother passed away in mid-2009. He is fluent in English, Latin, and American Sign Language. Throughout his wrestling career he had many relationships with fellow wrestlers. His first prominent relationship was with Alyssa Levine, better known by her ring name of ACL. Following the breakup between these two in early 2007, he began dating Alexis Cavineuax (Alexandra) and continued to see her until late 2007, when he left her for Sage Reynolds. Reynolds and Jaron were romantically involved for a brief period of time but were engaged after five months. The two broke off the engagement in mid-2008. Over the next six months, Jaron was romantically involved with Ashley Marist (Ashley Mason) and Catherine Mitchell (Clarity Starbright). In early 2009, Jaron became romantically involved with Clara McKnight, who he would marry in mid-2009. The two's marriage would only last until mid-2010, when the two would get a divorce. After a month or two, he would begin dating Kristen Carter (Kristen Kross). The two would continue their romantic involvement until the end of 2010. In early 2011, Jaron began dating Johanna Willis, who he would marry in the summer of 2012. In the spring of 2013, Willis gave birth to the couple's first son, Brian Jaron Junior. In the winter of 2015, Willis gave birth to the couple's only daughter, Savannah. In the spring of 2019, Brian revealed that Willis is expecting their second son in the mid-to-late summer. In late October 2019, Brian and Johanna's second son, Kyle 'KJ' Jaron, was born. Wrestling Information *'Finishing Maneuvers' **''Church Bells (Gutwrench Canadian Backbreaker Rack dropped into a Knee Lift) **''Black Dahlia Murder/XXXecution ''(Twisting Inverted Double Underhook Facebuster) **''Cloverfield/Purifier (Cloverleaf) *'Signature Maneuvers' **Super Spiked Kneeling Powerbomb (saved for high profile matches) **''Smashmouth'' (Fireman's Carry Double Knee Facebreaker) **''For The Wicked (Spear) **''Wave Goodbye (Superkick styled Roundhouse Kick) **''Knife Called Lust'' (Kip-up Backflip Kick) - Innovated **''Comedown/Pyre Driver'' (Curving Brainbuster) - Innovated **''Drive By'' (Bicycle Punt) - Innovated **''Bless-TO'' (STO) **''Stroke'' (Swinging Double Underhook Vertical Suplex) **''Imprint'' (Leaping Reversed STO) **''Vertical Limit'' (Diving Moonsault to a Standing Opponent) **''Perfect Insanity'' (Shooting Star Press to a Standing Opponent - used for big matches) **''Epidemic Driver'' (Running Omega Driver) **''Cyanide Crush'' (Sitout Fireman's Carry Facebuster) **''One Sweet Sorrow'' (Inverted Angels Wings) - Innovated **''The Hard Easy'' (Cobra Clutch Backbreaker) **Cobra Clutch **Camel Clutch **Dragon Sleeper *'Signature and Regular Maneuvers' **Five Star Frog Splash **Kip-Up Hurricanrana **Kneedrop Bulldog **Koji Clutch **Multiple Backbreaker Variations *** Argentine (Sometimes while dropping to a seated or kneeling position or onto a Single Knee) *** Canadian (Sometimes while dropping to a seated or kneeling position) *** Cobra Clutch Double Knee *** Double Knee *** Dragon Sleeper *** Fisherman's Suplex *** Front Flip Double Knee *** Pendulum *** Powerbreaker *** STO *** Straight-Jacket Double Knee *** Tilt-a-Whirl *** Vertical Suplex ** Multiple DDT Variations *** 720º *** Apron *** Diving *** Floatover *** Following a Fireman's Carry Gutbuster *** Jumping *** Lifting *** Lifting Reverse *** Reverse Tornado *** Slingshot *** Snap *** To a Rope Hung Opponent *** Tornado *** Triple Rolling ** Multiple Headlock Takeover Variations ***Backbreaker ***Leaping ***Inverted ***Inverted Gutbuster ***Feint Uranage ***Leaping Feint Enziguirri Into Spinning ** Multiple Kick Variations *** 540º *** Backflip *** Bicycle *** Big Boot *** Buzzsaw *** Drop *** Enziguirri *** Fireman's Carry Dropped into an Enziguirri *** Gamengiri *** Heel (Spinning, Jumping, Jumping Corkscrew) *** Inverted Roundhouse *** Jumping Corkscrew Roundhouse *** Missile *** Mule *** Possum Drop *** Repent (Super) *** Rope-Aided Corner Drop *** Rope-Assisted Pendulum Enziguirri *** Roundhouse *** Running Big Boot to a Cornered Victim *** Running Low Angle Big Boot to a Seated Victim *** Running Low Angle Drop *** Running Low Angle Drop to a Victim in the Tree of Woe *** Running Single Leg Drop *** Scissor *** Slingshot Front Flip *** Spinning Dropkick *** Springboard Missile *** Yakuza ** Multiple Neckbreaker Variations *** Argentine Backbreaker Rack Spun Out *** Avalanche Swinging *** Diving Somersault *** Fireman's Carry Spun Out *** Hangman's *** Jumping *** Rope-Hung *** Running *** Straight-Jacket *** Swinging *** Twist in the Story (Swinging to a Rope-Hung Opponent) *** Ushigoroshi ** Multiple Suicide Dive Variations *** 180º Front Flip *** Ankle Grab *** Corkscrew Front Flip *** Delayed Front Flip *** Forearm Smash *** Front Flip *** Fosbury Flop *** Standard ** Multiple Suplex Variations *** Aurora Suplex (Northern Lights, sometimes while bridging or multiple consecutively) *** Back-to-Belly (Bridging, Snapped, Release, Super, Spinning, Repeated, Delayed) *** Belly-to-Belly (Bridging, Snapped, Release, Super, Spinning, Repeated, Delayed) *** Cradle *** Delayed *** Dragon *** Fisherman's (Bridging, Snapped, Release, Super, Spinning, Repeated, Delayed) *** Full Nelson (Bridging, Snapped, Release, Super, Spinning, Repeated, Delayed) *** German (Bridging, Snapped, Release, Super, Spinning, Repeated, Delayed) *** Half Nelson (Bridging, Snapped, Release, Super, Spinning, Repeated, Delayed) *** Inverted (Bridging, Snapped, Release, Super, Spinning, Repeated, Delayed) *** Pumphandle *** Release *** Slingshot *** Snap *** Spinning *** Super *** T-Bone *** Vertical ** Shooting Star Press ** Shooting Star Splash ** Sling Blade ** Vertebreaker *'With Kevin Blaine (or James MacKay) and Chris Christ' **''Cancer of Creation (Electric Chair Facebuster (Christ), Springboard Missile Dropkick to the Back (Blaine or MacKay), and Diving Cutter (Church), performed in unison) **''Path to Purity ''(Shirauni (Christ, Powerbomb (Blaine or MacKay), and Lungblower (Church, performed in unison) **''Metastasis ''(Brainbuster following a teammate Superkick) **''Black Death ''(Superkick in unison with the Wave Goodbye) **''Diseased Abstract ''(Assisted Spinning Spiked DDT) *'Nicknames''' **The Dismembered Soul **The New Age Plague **The Tormented Soul **The Restless Soul **The Soul **The XXXecutioner **The New Age Answer **The One Man Main Event **The Hardcore Harbinger **The Black Dahlia **The Answer **The World's Final Prophet *'Entrance Music' **Break Stuff - Limp Bizkit **Invoke Reform - Haste The Day **Pull Harder on the Strings of Your Martyr - Trivium **Take Me Away - 7 Days Away **Morphogenesis - Scar Symmetry **Don't Stop - Innerpartysystem **In The City - Kevin Rudolf **Scream Aim Fire - Bullet for my Valentine **Raise Hell - (hed) PE **Messiahbolical - Whitechapel **Fight! Smash! Win! - Street Sweeper Social Club **Why We're Dead - The Jonbenet **New Disease - Spineshank **Pray for Plagues - Bring Me The Horizon **'For Whom The Bell Tolls - Metallica' *'Managers' **ACL **Alexandra **Ashley Mason **Clara McKnight-Church **Clarity Starbright **Johanna Willis **Kristen Kross **Nicoli Hunt **Sage Reynolds *'Wrestlers Managed' **Kai Stevens **George Anton **Miles Taylor **Hayley Webb *'Wrestlers Trained' **Alex Church **Ana Somnia **Avion Harrison **Bentley Silver **Chris Christ **Dylan Emerald **Ella Ripley **Evan Staab **Johnny St. Cloud **Jordan Zachary **Kai Stevens **Kyle Butler **Kyle Cooper **Landon McQueen **Leon Goldwyn **Luna Del Cacciatore **Matt Daytona **Matt Pierce **Molly Bolt **Nick Vengeance **Nikki Summers **Rebecca Mayfield **Ryan Black **Scott London **Takeo Takahashi **Tommy Saxon **Troy Chelsea **Tyler Reign **Washington Williams **Zakk Angel **Zakk Faith *'Career Record' **179-85-12 Championships and Accomplishments *'Assault Championship Wrestling' **ACW World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Combat Zone Wrestling' **CZW Champion (1 time) *'The Crossfire Xperiment' **FCA Champion (1 time) **Hall of Fame (2008) **ZZW Champion (2 times) *'Deranged Nonstop Action' **DNA Champion (1 time) *'Extremely Awesome Wrestling' **EAW Tag Team Champion (1 time) *'Extreme Championship Wrestling' **ECW World Champion (2 times) *'Extreme Evolution Wrestling' **EEW World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Glorified Wrestling Entertainment' **GWE Champion (2 times) **GWE Heroes Champion (1 time) **GWE Tag Team Champion (2 times) **GWE Villains Champion (2 times) *'Hardcore Championship Wrestling' **HCW World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Hardcore Wrestling Alliance' **HWA Extreme Champion (1 time) *'Hardcore Wrestling Association/Killzone Wrestling Mid-West' **HWA Undisputed Champion (2 times) **KZW Mid-Western Champion (1 time) *'Hell Bound Wrestling' **HBW Heavyweight Champion (1 time) **HBW Hi-Fi Champion (1 time) *'Indy Zone Wrestling' **IZW Champion (1 time) *'iSIS Pro Wrestling' **iSIS World Heavyweight Champion (3 times) **Hall of Fame (Class of 2010) *'King Of The Mountain Wrestling' **KOTM Champion (1 time) *'Orlando Championship Experience' **OCE World Tag Team Champion (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Syndicated' **PWS Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Ready, Set, Go! Championship Wrestling' **RSGCW Universal Champion (1 time) *'Ring Of Pain' **ROP Champion (1 time) **ROP Tag Team Champion (1 time) *'Total Nonstop Combat' **TNC Champion (2 times) *'Total Wrestling Entertainment/World Of Wrestling' **ROH Champion (1 time) *'Universal Wrestling Association' **Hall of Fame (Class of 2010) **UWA Extreme Champion (1 time) **UWA Tag Team Champion (1 time) **UWA Universal Champion (1 time) *'Unlimited Nonstop Entertainment' **UNE Fight Club Champion (1 time) **UNE International Champion (1 time) **UNE Tag Team Champion (2 times) *'Valiant Wrestling Society' **VWS World Champion (2 times) *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW Champion (1 time) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **World Heavyweight Champion (2 times) **WWE Champion (2 times) *'Xtreme Wrestling Alliance' **XWA Xtreme Champion (1 time) **XWA Xtreme Title Tournament Winner (2010) *'Xtreme Wrestling Association' **XWA Mafia Champion (2 times) *'Xtreme Zone Wrestling' **XZW Intergender Tag Team Champion (2 times) **XZW World Heavyweight Champion (2 times) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **Ranked No. 15 of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the year in the PWI 500 in 2007 **Ranked No. 7 of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the year in the PWI 500 in 2008 **Ranked No. 1 of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the year in the PWI 500 in 2009 and 2010 **Feud of the Year (2009) **Wrestler of the Year (2008, 2009, 2010) **Most Popular Wrestler (2008, 2009, 2010) **Tag Team of the Year (2010) **Match of the Year (2009) **Match of the Year (2010) **Manager of the Year (2017) *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' **5-Star Match (2008) **5-Star Match (2009) **5-Star Match (2010) **Best Heel (2009, 2010) **Best Wrestling Maneuver (2008, 2009, 2010) **Most Hated Wrestler (2009, 2010) **Tag Team of the Year (2010) **Feud of the Year (2009) **Match of the Year (2010) **Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 2011) **Best Non-Wrestler (2017) *'CAWs.ws' **CAWs.ws Heel of the Year (2009) **CAWs.ws CAW of the Year (2009) Luchas de Apuestas record Category:Wrestlers Category:Retired Wrestlers Category:Managers Category:World Champions Category:ALPHA Wrestling Category:Hall of Famers